<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tough training by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699314">tough training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peecember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine pushes herself as hard as she possibly can, so that she can impress her father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anzu | Janine/Kyou | Koga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peecember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tough training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a long day of training, and Janine can hardly believe that it isn’t over yet. She knows that her father’s training is intense, and he warned her beforehand that this would be a lot more than what she is used to, but she still insisted on doing things the way that he does, because she wanted to prove to him that she was capable of handling it, that she is grown up enough for it now.</p><p>Instead, she is seriously regretting her decision, but too nervous to tell him that she needs a break. She has made it so far, and after begging him to do this, trying to get him to take her more seriously, she does not want him to have second thoughts about her. Janine wants to impress her father, the man that she admires most in the world, the man that she loves just a little too much for it to still be considered familial.</p><p>But she has had to pee for what feels like hours now, and they are still training, only just now getting into training their Pokemon. All day, so far, they have focused on their ninja techniques, and now it is time to for their Pokemon, but she is already ready to call it a day, wondering how he manages to go so long without taking a single break. He wasn’t kidding about his training being a lot more intense than what she is used to, but she wishes that he had at least warned her that there would not be one single break.</p><p>Not that she is going to say anything to him, no matter how bad it gets. This is all about proving herself to him, and that means that she just has to hold it, all the way until the end. She is Koga’s daughter, so she should be able to handle that, no problem, and no questions asked. Even if she has been holding it for hours, she should still be able to hold it for several more hours, for as long as she has to. She is a ninja, and she is going to be a gym leader someday, so these sorts of skills are necessary.</p><p>It sure is hard to focus on their sparring in this state, though. She keeps losing her train of thought as she is reminded of the sharp pangs from her bladder, and she is starting to make stupid mistakes, and if she keeps that up, Koga is going to figure out the problem, or at the very least, he is going to scold her for being so careless. She definitely doesn’t want to be scolded during such an important training session.</p><p>Her bladder aches from how full it is and even the slightest movement makes her feel like she is going to lose control, though she never does, always managing to hold back. That is how it should be; she can hold it, no matter what obstacles are thrown her way. That is what Janine keeps telling herself, even as she finds herself squirming in place more and more often, biting her lip whenever she thinks that her father won’t notice.</p><p>“Janine, is something distracting you?” he asks suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. Perhaps she is not being as subtle as she thinks she is.</p><p>With her thighs pressed tightly together, she forces herself to stand still as she says, “No, nothing!”</p><p>“Are you sure? It seems as though there is something bothering you,” he replies, giving her a long look. She feels like she is sweating under his gaze, like he can see right through her. Koga is a very perceptive man, after all, and he knows her better than anyone else in the world. She still thinks that it is a miracle that he has not yet figured out that she sees him as so much more than just her father, a secret that she knows she always has to keep to herself.</p><p>“Not at all!” Janine insists.</p><p>“Perhaps it is time that we take a break,” he muses, and she can feel premature relief setting in. “It has been several hours since we started, and I think our Pokemon could use a break from their training as well.” That seems like a strange reason, since they have not been using them for very long, but she decides not to question it, because she really feels like she could burst at any moment.</p><p>“Sounds good, I’ll, um…I’ll be right back!” she says, and she is quick to turn to head inside. The only problem is that she can’t go nearly as fast as she would like to. Janine sprints only a few steps before she feels a leak, and her heart feels like it stops, before pounding full force, as the spurt soaks into her panties. She definitely has to slow down, but walking slowly just makes her feel like she isn’t going to make it.</p><p>No matter what she does, she isn’t sure if she can do this. The realization hits her hard, and she wills herself to keep going, to keep holding back, to get away from her father so that he at least doesn’t see what she knows she can no longer avoid. All of it is no use, though. She takes step after step, and leaks more and more, until she knows that she has soaked through onto her clothes, and then there comes a leak that she isn’t able to stop, not even when she shoves her hands between her legs, holding herself to try and keep it under control.</p><p>There is nothing she can do to stop it. Janine falls to her knees at the same time that her bladder gives out, unable to do anything else, tears welling up in her eyes as the hot liquid pours out of her, soaking through her clothes and puddling around her until it is soaked up by the grass. She tries to keep from crying, but her father is behind her in an instant, and then she can’t stop herself, sobbing like a little girl. Kind of like how she just wet herself like a little girl would.</p><p>“Janine…” She feels his hand on her shoulder, but she refuses to look at him. “Janine, you do not need to cry. I thought you might need a break, but…why did you not ask earlier?”</p><p>“B-because…we were training together, and you didn’t take a break, so I thought I shouldn’t, because I wanted to…I wanted to…”</p><p>“You should never push yourself farther than you can handle, not when training. Pushing your limits is one thing, but this…” He kneels down in front of her, so she isn’t able to look away from him, even though she really wants to. “Janine, it’s alright.”</p><p>Koga hugs her to him then, and despite her distress, despite how much she wishes it were anyone other than him, she can’t help but relax into it. He is still her father, and he still has a comforting presence. She might never get over this humiliation, but when he holds her like this, that starts to seem like more of a possibility, and she can’t help but nuzzle closer to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just really wanted to impress you.”</p><p>“You always impress me, Janine.” He pulls back to give her a reassuring smile, and she is sure that she is just imagining it, because she wants to see it, but it almost looks like he is a little flustered, blushing just a little bit. But that’s probably all in her head; despite her feelings, he will likely only ever see her as his little daughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>